First Date cut scene
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This is a cut scene from my story First Date. I suggest reading that first so you understand this better, thank you. And it is rated M for a reason. Martha/Perry


Martha couldn't believe what she was doing, actually she could it had been so long since she had been touched in any intimate way and something about Perry just made her heart beat fast. Slowly the two walked towards her room and stood in the middle of it, Martha slowly untied Perry's tie and tossed it along with his suit jacket. Unbuttoning his shirt Martha looked up into Perry's eyes and knew she was doing the right thing, it may be fast but Martha knew that she was going to be with him for a long time. Perry leaned down and kissed Martha's lips as they both finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it to the floor along with the wife beater he had under it. Both of them kicked their shoes off and Perry slipped his socks off and tossed them to, Perry took Martha into his arms and began to kiss her neck while he unzipped her dress and let it fall in a pile of silk to the floor.

As the dress fell Perry stopped in aw, she was gorgeous as she stood in front of him, she was wearing a matching bra and underwear set that was silky as well. Lightly Perry began to kiss anywhere he could, causing Martha to moan lightly. Martha moved her hands from Perry's chest down to his pants were she undid the belt and everything else that got in her way and pulled them down. Perry kicked his pants away and brought Martha back up to him as Martha began to guide him towards her bed, no words had to be said.

Perry made quick work of Martha's bra and panties as he tossed both of them away from him and looked down at how beautiful she was. He knew she never had children which left her body even more perfect but the children or no children wouldn't stop him from thinking she was beautiful. Martha began to feel heat at all the places Perry kissed her as more moans escaped her, it had been so long that even Perry kissing her and lightly touching her was bringing her over the edge.

"Perry!" Martha groaned as he kissed her and was rubbing her inner thigh, Perry kicked his boxers off and began to put full attention on Martha, he realized it must have been a while since she had done anything since she was so close, that or she just came that easily he was putting his money on the first of the two.

Perry's hands rubbed along her thighs as he kissed all the places his hands left, more moans kept coming from Martha's throat. As tremors ran throughout Martha's body all she could think was she hadn't felt like this in many, many years. Martha was so into what Perry was doing that when he came up and kissed her she couldn't help but groan at the suddenness of it. She wrapped her arms and legs around him hoping he would feel what he had been doing to her, Perry instantly felt how wet she was as she pulled him down closer. Perry again kissed her as he entered her slowly, he figured it had been awhile so he wanted to take it slow and not hurt her, he didn't know what it was but never had he felt this way about any of the woman he had been with he wanted to take care of her. Martha felt him enter her and all she could do was smile and moan, she had missed the feeling of being close to someone like this in so long. Perry began setting a slow pace that Martha followed, neither wanted to go fast and ruin the moment, as Perry looked into Martha's eyes both of them saw the lust and what both of them thought…love.

Martha tightened her hold on Perry and flipped them over so she was on top and lightly kissed him as his back landed on the bed, she began to move over him as she kissed him. Perry groaned loudly as he felt her moving, he grabbed a hold of her hips as she moved while Martha stayed leaned down on him.

"God…your amazing," Perry whispered since his voice began to choke inside his throat as he felt her begin to move faster, after a moment Perry couldn't help but move along with her.

"Harder…" Martha groaned as she let Perry take over, Perry sat up and wrapped his one arm around her and used his other one to steady them as he did exactly what she asked. "Please…oh god…faster…" That was all Martha could work out as her eyes closed and she began to lose herself in his arms. It didn't take much longer a few more hard and fast thrusts and both of them came in each others arms. The two collapsed onto the bed in each others arms as they both began to come down slowly. Perry had never came that hard in his whole life, at that moment Perry knew he wasn't letting Martha go, which oddly enough Martha was thinking the same thing. The new couple got under the blankets and held the other one till both of them fell asleep, Perry and Martha both thought as they felt sleep take them that they had found the one that was going to make them happy for the rest of their life. But before Perry fell asleep he looked down and seen that Martha's eyes were closed and said the first thing he felt.

"I think I'm falling in love with and I hope you marry me someday." Perry whispered as he closed his eyes but unbeknownst to him Martha was awake and after hearing Perry's declaration smiled as sleep took her as well.

WELL THERE IT IS MY CUT SCENE FROM FIRST DATE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
